Because You're Worth It
by Autumn illumination
Summary: Kairi gets accepted to the college that she's wanted to go to for a long time. One problem though: Sora. Will she choose to stay with the one she loves or her education?


**This is my first uploaded story on my new penname. Well I started writing this a while ago, but I never got around to uploading it. So this is my best attempt at a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

Because You're Worth It 

Kairi opened up the little door to the mailbox and grabbed the mail. Walking back up her driveway, she sorted through the envelopes, until she got to one that was addressed to her.

"Twilight Town University of the Arts! Oh, I hope its good news." She gasped, grabbing it out of the pile and running inside. She tossed all of the 'unwanted' mail on the counter and quickly opened her own.

Dear Miss. Kairi Mitsuki 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Twilight Town University of the Arts. Please call us (1-886-5234) and confirm your admission, so we will be absolutely sure that you will be attending our school in the fall. We hope to see you soon!_

Twilight Town University of the Arts 

_**TTUOA**_

Kairi gasped, dropping the letter. Her mother looked at her and picked it up. Hotaru read it over and a warm smile spread crossed her face.

"Oh Kairi, this is wonderful! Daichi, come here!" Hotaru yelled. A middle aged man walked into the kitchen. Hotaru handed him the letter and hugged Kairi. It was Kairi's dream to go to TTUOA and her parents also went to that school. That's how they met.

Daichi read over the letter twice and smiled.

"Congratulations Kairi. We are very proud of you." He said, hugging Kairi too. Kairi laughed and pulled away.

"Thanks you guys. I'm going to call Sora." And with that Kairi ran up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed the phone and dialed at light speed.

"Hello?"

"Sora!" Kairi squealed into the phone. Sora chuckled.

"Kairi! What's up?" He asked. Kairi took a deep breath. She just remembered how close she and Sora were and as far as he knows, she was planning on going to his college.

"Um…please don't get mad. I changed my mind about going to Destiny Islands Community College…"

…silence…

"See, I got accepted into Twilight Town University of the Arts. You know, the same school my parents went to and I really wanted to go to this school."

…more silence…

"Sora, are you still there?" She asked, clearly upset that he didn't say anything. "It's okay if you're not happy for me. I can understand that your-"

"I'm really happy for you." He cut her off. "It's just…I'll miss you. That school is like 8 hours away."

"I'll miss you too Sora, but it's not goodbye forever. Just 4 years and I'll be able to visit you and the others and you can visit too. So we'll see each other. And I heard that long distance relationships make us stronger."

"Yeah…I guess." Sora also heard that long distance relationships don't work out and without telling the boyfriend that you want to break up, you just find someone else to replace them.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay Sora?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Kairi hung up and sighed. She knew she hurt Sora, but she really wanted to go to this school. "Still…maybe I shouldn't go. I mean, I did tell Sora that I wanted to go to school with him, here, and with all our friends." Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kairi, go to that school. I'll back you up 100. It wouldn't be fair if I made you stay here."

"Are you sure, Sora?" She asked, hearing Sora sigh.

"Positive." They both smiled. Know matter how much Sora said he was fine with it, he wasn't and Kairi knew, but she still wanted to go.

"Thank you, Sora. I love you."

"Your welcome Kairi, I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Kairi hung up again. "Looks like I'm going to Twilight Town." She said to no one in particular.

**3 Months Later**

"September 4th sure came fast." Kairi said, tucking a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. She and Sora were at the airport, waiting for Kairi's plane. They were sitting on a bench, watching the flights scroll across the screen.

"Yeah, it sure did." Sora sighed.

Daichi and Hotaru said their goodbyes before Kairi left. They understood how hard it is to say goodbye to the ones you love, especially if you're two teens that have been in love since they were 14, so they let Sora take Kairi to the airport.

"Now boarding flight A16 to Twilight Town International." The intercom beeped.

"That's me." Kairi stood up. Sora handed her a small gift bag. "Open it now…it's something special." She gave him a funny look and quickly opened it, taking out one of the cases that were in there. It was a necklace, lying on a velvet lining. It had an amethyst stone hanging off of it.

"Oh Sora, it's beautiful." She pulled it out. Sora took it and latched it around her neck. She grabbed the other case and pulled it out. It was much smaller then the other one, but matched. A small ring stuck out of the slot.

"It's a promise ring." He took it out and slid it onto her finger.

"Sora, I love it, but why? Why would you go to all this trouble to get me a necklace and ring?" She asked.

"Because you're worth it." Kairi jumped into him and then realized that if she didn't hurry up, she'd miss her flight. "Now promise me that you will come back to visit whenever you can." Kairi pulled out a slightly larger ring.

"Only if you promise me that you will wait for me, until I come home for good." She slipped it on his finger.

"Promise." He smiled

"Then I promise too." She also smiled. The two lightly kissed each other. "Goodbye Sora. I'll see you soon!" Kairi waved.

"Bye! See you later!" Sora yelled, waving. Then she disappeared down the hall and Sora turned around. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He started walking back to the parking lot, repeating the words over and over again:

_** Because you're worth it **_

So…? Yeah, it isn't the greatest one-shot and it could've been a little longer AND I probably had a bunch of grammar mistakes because I suck at finding them, but all in all, I guess it is okay. Please, if you have to, don't flame me that hard! I'm getting better…sort of :)


End file.
